inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kaihedgie
Hello Kaihedgie, I see you've been working on the InuYasha Wiki. Just so you know, I've had all the vandalism done to the wiki cleaned up so you shouldn't need to worry about that anymore. On another note, since you've been contributing to the wiki, have you ever considered adopting it? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 22, 2009 @ 04:44 (UTC) 04:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks dood. XD That guy was drivin' me nuts And sure, why not? :3Kaihedgie 04:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) haves it happen to you too? with Sailormoon21? man Sailormoon21 is eveywhere on wiki. spaming like a two year old. want to be friends? just come to my page and talk :)Eliskuya2 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Adopt Ok, for now I've just given you a sysop flag. I've also dealt with that vandal running around the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 28, 2009 @ 03:24 (UTC) Janis hi I was here yesterday looking for info on Janis from InYasha and I found out that the page was up for deletion and so I protested it (talk oh ok that sounds like a really weird guy good strategy, but what about all the info on Janis. Michiru 14 Oh good but one question did Tsugumi shoot the baby with an arrow or Datara.Michiru 14 21:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC)Michiru 14Michiru 14 21:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks any way I do know her attacks if you want to add them and what the do. Michiru 14 21:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) can you help me edit edit edit again I am trying remove a picture and it keeps comeing up again can you plz block 70.188.29.168‎ eveytime I try to delete the picture it keeps comeing up. -_-# I'll let you deal with it Kaihedgie sama and don't for get Jimbo33 and eveytime I put "Relationships" on Characters page's and he removes them T_T I'll let you deal with it my best friend and I at Narutopedia and this guys is geting me angry right now. and he says I am trolling and I am not can you over there and look at it thank you and someone is removeing my edit on kagura's again page I swear if I can ban someone I had your help by side me I'll fix the page for fixing keep your eyes opein my friend and NeutraVega is comeing me names on my page can you block that dumbass. thank you and he is doing it again. can you just block him so I can fix the profile make it as new.. my friend Thanks for the welcome thanks for adopting this wikia! It's a lot of work, but if we all work together we can make it well worth visiting. I am back from a long haitus. I restored several of my former pages, (Yokai , Saigu-Yumi‎) but removed pictures and abreviated the content. I am interested in historically correct content and educating anime viewers of the background and actual history and legends on which Inuyasha is based. I am the original author here regarding historical Inuyasha character clothing, yokai, Amaterasu, etc. Some of my pages have been copied to other wiki's (like that doesn't happen elsewhere lol) but I don't mind since I feel it is important to offer viewers historical info to help them understand the depth of Inuyasha and help them get a better feel for what the Japanese audience already knows and takes for granted. Perhaps we can colaborate on certain pages or establish a template to help achieve a more consistent look? Ryotetori-tenchinage 05:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Ryotetori-tenchinage Male Characters Is it just me or is there no categories for Male Characters? I mean, there's a category for Female Characters but no Male Characters. What's up with that? --Heronion 03:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Mind giving me a hand? User Eliskuya2 keeps on messing with this page if you take a look: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura The fool's been crazy persistent about it, which is just downright vandalism. So yeah, it'd be super if you can do something about it. --NeutraVega 01:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Page Protected Fair enough. I can be a bit of grammar nazi at time, I understand that. However, I do think we should at least make the articles aesthetically pleasing. Contrary to what Eliskuya is doing, "like InuYasha and Rin aside, Kagura is one..." is an epic sentence fragment, and he's reverted my edit like twenty times for no damn reason, and keeps telling me to stop. What should I stop? Stop using proper English language? --NeutraVega 02:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC)-- Hello! Hi, Kaihedgie, I'm Shawn, a member of the Wikia Entertainment team (and a longtime Rumiko Takahashi fan!). I was looking around the wiki, and am impressed by the great start you guys are off to here - over 100 pages, a good breadth of topics covered. Are there any specific projects you're considering or working on? Or is there anything you need a hand with? I'm happy to lend help with anything if you need it. Shawn (talk) 04:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :What kind of issues are you having with translations? Shawn (talk) 16:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) info boxes on characters hey, do u want me to help out with things around here i.e. infoboxes or anything, translationsthe best of my abilities --Hamachi1993 19:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 ::well I work on my userpage first to test it than i'll move to the main cast keep in mind it will be alot of editing by one user. --Hamachi1993 19:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 oi! just been busying reading romji and puting on the site if its right or wrong. anyway like my picture on my profile? thats me :) anyway we got spamers on here puting fan stuff on here block them if ya can catch ya later Eliskuya2 20:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Jeje thanks, mm sorry, I do not speak English (I speak Spanish), if I can help I will -- 22:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) you never telled me that you had a youtube site. :O I am so going stalk ya Eliskuya2 11:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) hello i am so glad that you got my message thank you so much for helping me. Kikyo I wanna ask. Does Kikyo and Muso having a relationship??? Thank You for the answers. some help and explaination This is Hamachi1993 (i just got another account) and i need help with something. * What is the template for the infoboxes? * Can we get some definite information instead of what people write i.e.: Onigumo Thanks... http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi | KiumaruHamachi Questions and stuff :) Hi there! I've been updating / adding episode descriptions.. I'm having some problems getting the links to work. Some of the episode pages are not named after the episode, and I can't always see what the page is named. I've added navigation in to most of the episodes between #137 and #154, but the links don't always work. Can you help? Also, I put the navigation in place, copying it from the page for episode 1, but I wasn't sure where it belongs. Is there a style guide? I looked, but didn't find one.. although I was distracted by episodes of InuYasha, so I might have missed it. ;) Anyhoo, must do some real work now, but hopefully I'll be back to update more pages later today! :D Thanks for the help! %%%%%%%%%%% Style sheets - is there a style that is standard for episode layouts? I have added episode descriptions, but I am not sure I have laid things out correctly. Bizarre and Useless Categories - Not that I disagree with the category "Cool" in general, but it just doesn't seem like an appropriate wiki category. There have been a few pages that I have seen categories that I thought "Well that doesn't belong. Can I remove that?" Anyone have an answer? Page Names - Some episodes have one name for the page, another name for the episode and when I watch the episode, find that there's yet another name/translation for the episode. Is there a master list somewhere? Kerrianne42 19:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Seeking Help... Hi! I am desperately seeking an administrator.. any clues? Any help would be appreciated!! Thanks! Kerrianne42 14:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving!--Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Locked Page..? Hey.. was wondering why the page for Kagura is locked..? Kerrianne42 17:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Improvement This wiki is horrible. As much as I love Inuyasha, no one seems to work here. The artciles are poorly organizaed and written. Vandalism is spoted everyone and no seems to care. Some of you need to get yout act together or take the wiki off. Hey how come you blocked my IP address when I did nothing wrong. All I was trying to to was help change the mistakes of someone who put vulgar stuff on Kagome's profile. And since I didn't know what to write I just deleted the vulgar stuff. Like when the person wrote that Kagome "raped" Inyuyasha I just changed it to marry because I didn't know what to write. I'm glad you or someone else corrected the whole thing but I wished you wouldn't have blocked me because I was only trying to help.Inusha01 05:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Inusha01 hi, im new in this wikia. Question... Why is it that the admins here don't appear insist on giving the proper accent marks to those terms that require it? Look at what I did to the Meidou Zangetsuha page. I couldn't do anything about the title, but I rewrote the name just a teeny bit so that it reads as Meid''ō'' Zangetsuha (note how I purposefully isolated the accented 'o' in that title).--Reikson 20:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well there is a problem. I found a nice profile for Kuronosuke and when i tried adding the entire profile of him. All that appeared on the page was what the last sentence not even the photo of him and Kagome together was appearing.<-Animelover Gal Heres the website i got the profile from "Absoluteanime.com" and the image i found on yahoo No problem, I'm kinda a newb when it comes to Inuyasha, but I'll help when I can! Background/Skin Hey, will the skin be changed to something else soon. May of the other anime and big time shows have a design in the background now. At first I didn't know if this was a Inuyasha wiki after seeing it look so dull. Maybe making it look a little better will attract more attention from fellow fans and get them to help out in making this wiki bigger. There is still a lot of information missing on characters even the key ones such as Kagome and Inuyasha. We don't know that much about Kikyo and Inuyasha's history on here, as well as Kagome's history of before she came into the well. If I remember correctly there was a show featuring Kagome's past in which it had her father in it as well as a baby Kagome. Or maybe I just dreamt it either way, it would be nice to have a bit more background. Also with Miroku's father and Sango's past along with Shippo's. At some points in the anime, their past are revealed. Feudal Era Shouldn't there be something about the Feudal Era in general. Like how its different from the future, maybe mentions types of demons and stuff. Because its showed by Inuyasha and Kagome, time and time again how different their lives seem to be at least from the other side of the well. I want to help This wiki has some major issues with grammar, infoboxes among other things. I am an admin on 4 other wiki, as well as owning one of the 4. I was wondering if you'd make me an admin here so that I can help you get things organized, take out some of the vandalism on certain pages and get this wiki revived and up to date on information. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : You go to my user page, click on Contributions, and at the very top is a small link that says User Rights. You change the group to Sysop or Admin (it's the same thing, just some wiki's name it differently) and then click save. Ya..I've memorized this by now lol I run the Cystic Fibrosis wiki, am in charge of Naruto Fanon, am and admin on Bleach Fan Fiction, as well as Inuyasha fanon so I have to know this by now lol. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Importing Hello Kaihedgie, i'm stuck on how to import the grey (new) infobox into my wiki. I've tried my of times and have failed. And no one here, either, doesn't know how to or isn't any good at it. And I have no one else to turn to. Can you help me out and import the templates here? Like I said, I'm at a lost. Thanks--KiumaruHamachi 20:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi hello! sesshomaru2010 here.. hello! i added some pictures in the character pages of kikyo, kagome, onigumo and sesshomaru. XD Kagome your welcome if u ask me i think we should get pictures of kagome using her powers Pardon me. But can you please unblock Kagura's page? I'd like to add something. Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] Thanks! Woo! Quick comment! Thanks for the welcome! I look forward to spending some quality time here. It may take me a little while to become proficient with the controls, but once I do, I will work my way through some of the entries. I've already spotted some issues with the Kikyou entry that need correcting, so I may start there. Does the site have a preferred method of writing? For example, the Kikyou entry integrates elements from both the anime and the manga without identifying which bit comes from where. This is important for this particular character since at least two common misconceptions about Kikyou were caused by the anime and did not appear in the manga, or were completely different in the manga. I could rewrite the Kikyou article to be more accurate and reference-specific, but I don't want to do it only to find out that's not how things are done. InuNoTaisho 23:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Regarding edits to the InuYasha page: I came to this Wiki in the spirit of adding ACCURATE and VERIFIABLE information. However, someone here seems to have an overprotective attitude regarding the character, and thus any changes I make are quickly removed. This tells me right away that this is a futile effort for me. I have spent six solid years STUDYING in great depth the story and history of InuYasha, and was looking forward to working on a Wiki that would be factual and informative. That is not, however, what I'm seeing. What I do see is a preference for fan propagated myths over fact, and an utter lack of control over who freewheelingly deletes entries. Given that, I will go back to the other Wiki I was a member of. At least there, fact wins out over fangirlish myth, and data is supported with references instead of hand-waving generalizations. I prefer to be a part of a scholarly work, instead of what I see happening here. Frustrated? Yes, I am, since I bring a HUGE wealth of experience and knowledge to the table, and I was willing to share that and work for the better of this Wiki. But if the Wiki refuses to grow, then far be it from me to force it to. I have far better and more rewarding venues for my work on InuYasha, which I will be continuing for some time to come. I wish you guys luck, and sorry we couldn't get along. But I do expect more for the value of my contributions. You may consider my membership dead, and I'm afraid I will not be able to recommend your Wiki in any further articles I write for the trades. InuNoTaisho 21:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for writing. I appreciate that. I do understand that there are feebs and noobs who are over obsessed to the point of mania. I think I encountered another exactly like this or perhaps even the very same one, on another website. He went nuts because he felt that Kagome was to be seen his way and no other way. For a few days, it was crazy how abusive he got toward everyone involved. What frosted me was that my entries were being deleted in favor of unsubstantiated material that had no basis in fact at all. Since the InuYasha page has several instances like this, I was looking forward to doing some housework on my favorite character, plus introducing a LOT of new information from my own files. (I own scripts, storyboards, tons of production artwork and over 400 settei sheets which include maps and diagrams...) There are rampant fan-created rumors and myths out there, and I have debunked several of them. For instance, Kikyou NEVER asked InuYasha to become human. What she really asked, was: "If you wish to become human, use the Jewel." If the manga is read carefully, he is the one who offers to become human and spend his life with her. It was his choice and his idea. And yet, the fan perpetuated myth is that she required him to become human. In her mind, his promise to use the Jewel would free them both to love the way they had dreamed of doing. Because VIZ and the anime radically changed Kikyou's dialogue and character, she was unjustly destroyed in the eyes of the fans, and that is a singular tragedy, all by itself. The true Takahashi Kikyou give everything a human being has to give; her life, her love, her future, anything she ever hoped for, in order to fulfill her obligation to eradicate the Jewel. She didn't deserve to be character-assassinated. There are loads of things like this, out there, and several are still in the InuYasha entry. It may be that I mistook a comment about the crummy fan as referring to me and my recent attempts of do some editing. If so, I may be willing to revisit my decision to leave. Or, if you are content with my departure, we can let it stand. Again, thanks for writing. InuNoTaisho 01:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but, if you don't mind me asking... Can I please become an admin? I've done alot to stop vandalism and false information.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kongosoha!']] 16:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Looking Korean dub for Inuyasha search here :이누야샤 the reason why Kagome and Kikyo's names were changed JINIERULES 10:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) akago and kanna i was wondering if anyone could get any extra info on akago or kanna there my favorite characters.Trominid 19:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Info/Character boxes I've seen and fixed a lot of wikies, but I can't seem to make the character boxes move to the right side of the page. Also, why is the character boxes on the left instead of the right like every other wiki I've been to? (O-o) I'm just wondering that's all.=\ My Apologies My apologies then. I thought you were no longer interested in the wiki, and I'm sorry. As far as being an administrator, are you still interested? セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 18:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then. I've given you rollback and chat mod status (if you're willing), so I thank you. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 18:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC)